Darkness
by Sichan
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP!* There's a new evil in the Digital World. She's the Digimon Queen and she wants Tai! Read to find out. Some Takari, Sorato, and Mimoe but read even if you don't support these couples. Rated PG for toture, kissing, and depression
1. Prolouge: The Making Of A New Evil

Darkness  
By: Princess Pearly  
Digimon  
  
Prolouge: The Making of A New Evil  
  
A girl with messy purple hair with black stripes around the age of 11 looked at her computer. She was watching the fight between WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Diaboramon. Her eyes were set on a certain brown-haired boy sitting on the WarGreymon's shoulder. Then, her screen went black. A odd device floated out of her computer. The girl picked up the device and was sucked into the computer. She appeared in a dark beach-like place.  
"Where am I?"   
"You are in a place where you can leave all of your worries behind..." a voice said.  
"Who's there?!"  
"A Digimon."  
"A Digimon? What's that?"  
"A Digital Monster. You, are in an alternate dimension in the Digital World."  
The girl looked around.  
"So, where are you?"  
"Well, I'm no where right now. But, if you put that device into the water, I'll give you your very own Digimon and I'll be here in 5 years."  
"Is that water safe?" the girl asked.  
"I'm holding your Digimon hostage you know...."  
"You are? I'm supposed to have a Digimon?"  
"Yes. Now put the device in the water!"  
She looked at the water and dipped the device in. It changed shape. Suddenly, the girl fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in her room on the floor. There was a black egg sitting on her bed.  
"Digimon..."  
She smirked evilly and picked up the egg.  
"...They're all mine..." 


	2. Chapter 1: Who's That Girl

Darkness  
By: Princess Pearly  
Digimon  
  
Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?  
  
Five years later, an 17 year old boy with wild brown hair twitched in his sleep. His 13 year old sister careful walked into his room. Her hair was light brown and put into two small ponytails. She tapped him on the shoulders gently.  
"Tai...Wake up."  
"No..."  
"Are you still mad about Sora and Matt?"  
"Yes..."  
The brown-haired girl frowned then smiled.  
"I know what will make you feel better."  
"What is it Kari?" Tai asked.  
"We should go to the Digital World!" the girl named Kari happily said.  
Tai got up and looked at himself. He was wearing a large T-shirt and boxer shorts.  
"Let me put some pants on..." he said miserabley.  
"And I'll call the others."  
This made Tai slip.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Just TK, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Izzy, and Joe."  
He mumbled and walked over to his closet while Kari called everyone except Sora, Matt, and Mimi who was still in New York. Thirty minutes later, everyone was ready and at Izzy's house.  
"Are we ready or what?!" a maroon-haired boy around Kari's age said impatiently.  
"Shut up Davis..." a girl with long, purple-hair said.  
"Get along with him for awhile Yolei, and Davis, shut up. This is Tai's vacation from you-know-who and he doesn't need you two ruining it," Kari said angrily.  
"Sorry Kari..." Davis and Yolei said.  
"So let's go," Tai said sadly.  
"What's wrong?" a blue-haired boy around 18 said.  
"There's nothing wrong Joe. Just a little depressed."  
Kari sighed.  
"I don't think he'll ever be happy again. And I use to look up to Sora. I can't believe she broke his heart like that..." Kari thought.  
"I guess we're ready now right?" Davis asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Ok then, DigiPort OPEN!"   
The group of teens were sucked into the computer.  
The girl with messy dark purple hair with black streaks stood on a mountain in the Digital World. Now she was Izzy's age and Tai's height. She was wearing a black cape, black sunglasses, dark blue pants, and a blood red shirt. Her eyes were grayish-blue like the goodness and life were sucked out of them. Beside her was a dragon like Digimon. It had cat ears, a fluffy cat tail, large wings, and covered in black fur.  
"How's the project going Coailamon?" the girl asked.  
Her voice was low yet very feminine.  
"Everything is going well Eve."  
The girl named Eve smirked evilly. Her Digimon's voice matched her's except lower.  
"Then we will continue with it..."  
Eve took out some small black diskettes and threw them into the air. The diskettes imbeded themselves into Digimon. The Digimon that were captured bowed down to Eve. She laughed evilly.  
"We wait for your directions Your Highness..." the Digimon under Eve's control droned.  
"Under my control...all mine..."  
She saw Tai and his friends come through the Digital gate.   
"Who's that!?" Eve yelled.  
"I believe they are more Digidestined..." Coailamon said.  
Her eyes fell on the brown-haired boy, Tai.  
"It's him. The one that was on my computer 5 years ago..."  
"Want me to destory them?"  
"Let's greet them first."  
Coailamon got down low and let Eve on her back. Then they flew down to the Digidestined.  
"Where's our Digimon?" a red-haired boy asked.  
"Well, we're here Izzy," a voice said.  
They turned around and saw a white cat, Gatomon, a hawk, Hawkmon, an armadillo, Armadillomon, a dinosaur like creature, Veemon, and a large hamster with bat wings, Patamon. It was Veemon who spoke.  
"It's terrible TK!" Patamon said flying to a blond boy with a white hat on.  
"What's wrong Patamon?" the boy named TK asked.  
"Hold on. I was supposed to be relaxing here. But I guess that'll never happen..." Tai thought sadly.  
"I believe I'm what's wrong with the flying pig..." a voice said.  
Everyone looked up to see Coailamon circling them.  
"That!" Gatomon yelled.  
"What is it?" Joe asked.  
Coailamon landed infront of the Digidestined. Eve jumped off Coailamon's back and petted her gently. She examed the Digidestined one by one.  
"Who are you!?" Davis yelled.  
"Who wants to know?"   
"I do!"  
"Too bad...Coailamon, destroy these inferior creatures..."  
"Inferior?" Tai said angrily, "I'll show you inferior!"  
"Tai stop!" Kari said.  
"No one calls me inferior!"  
He ran over to Eve and was about to throw a punch at her when he looked at her. She pulled her sunglasses down and looked into his eyes. Her greyish-blue eyes seemed to turn light blue then back to the color it was. Tai's fist began to shake. Suddenly, Coailamon flew between them and slashed at Tai's shoulder.  
"Well done Coailamon..." Eve said looking at Tai who was on the ground holding his bleeding shoulder. She bent down and looked into Tai's eyes, "you are cute though...."  
Tai glared at Eve.  
"Who are you anyway?" he asked angrily with a small hiss in his voice.  
"I'll tell you later. For now, I'll spare you and your friends miserable lives. But, don't come back in my world or Coailamon will destroy you with her Dark Death Strike for sure."  
Coailamon slapped Tai away with her tail. He rolled on the ground toward his friends. They bent down and sat him up.  
"You are a very cruel person..." a little brown haired boy said.  
"You are a very cruel person," Eve mimiced, "of course I am! I'm evil!"  
"Do you want to give them someone to play with?" Coailamon suggested.  
"You're right my dragon friend. I must leave but since you came so far, I might as well give you someone to play with."  
Eve took out an remote and pressed a button. A mountain split apart and a Deltamon came out of it.  
"Let's go..." Eve said getting on Coailamon's back  
The dragon Digimon flew away with Eve on her back. Tai looked at Deltamon.  
"These 5 Digimon will have to protect us since the others aren't here," Tai said to the group.  
With that, Tai fainted. Kari hugged him tightly.  
"He's been so coopertive. And now, he's hurt. When he wakes up, he'll be more depressed than he already is..." Kari thought sadly.  
Kari let go of Tai and sat him near a tree.   
"Digivolve!" Davis, Yolei, TK, Cody, and Kari yelled.  
"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquillamon!"  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
"Go ExVeemon! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Davis yelled.  
"Ok! Calm down! V-Laser!"  
"Yay! Aquillamon!" Yolei cheered.  
"Grand Horn!"  
"Tail Hammer!"  
"Be careful Angemon!" TK warned.  
"Don't worry! Hand of Fate!"  
"Angewomon I hope you've been practicing your aim!"  
"You bet I have! Celestrial Arrow!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Information Please

Darkness  
By: Princess Pearly  
Digimon  
  
Author's Note: In the last chapter, I seemed to have forgot Ken. Sorry about that Ken lovers. But don't worry, he's in this chapter ^_^.  
  
Chapter 2: Information Please  
  
Their attacks easily destoryed the weak Deltamon. They celebrated for awhile until they realised what they did.  
"Were we supposed to kill Deltamon? Or was he being controlled?" Ken asked.  
"I think we just killed an innocent Digimon..." Cody said.  
"Oh well. It was attacking us and we didn't know!" Davis said.  
"Lets go home. We have to inform Matt, Sora, and Mimi about this. Something tells me we will need all of us to fight this new enemy," Izzy said.  
"Alright, DigiPort OPEN!" Yolei said.  
The Digidestined and their Digimon grabbed Tai and were sucked into the Real World. Little did they know, Eve was still watching.  
"They are very strong. If we spilt them up like the Dark Digimon said, then we wont have a problem," Eve said.  
Coailamon looked at Eve.  
"Which one would you like me to capture Eve?"  
Eve thought for a while.  
"That boy with the wild brown hair we can't risk him being with the group either or they might find us."  
"Why the brown haired boy?" Coailamon asked.  
"I want to speak to him...besides, I think he's their leader. We can't have the leader there with them?"  
"You're right."  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Coailamon."  
"Good night Eve."  
Back the the Real World, Joe was tending to Tai's shoulder wound while everyone else was explaining what happened in the Digital World for another blond boy and a orange haired girl. Tai's shirt was off so he could get his shoulder bandaged up.  
"So, this girl is trying to take over the Digital World like Ken was?" the blond boy asked.  
"Yep." Davis nodded.  
"But what about our Digimon?" the orange haired girl asked.  
Tai jumped with a slight yell.  
"Tai, are you ok?" the blond boy asked.  
"Does it LOOK like I'm ok Matt!" Tai yelled pointing to his shoulder.  
"Gees man, sorry..." Matt said rolling his eyes.  
"Matt, his shoulder's hurt. It isn't his fault his being alittle cranky," the orange haired girl said.  
"Hurt? I'm not hurt. I'm badly wounded. Not only is my shoulder wounded but my heart is wounded too Sora...."   
"Tai...I'm sorry..." Sora said.  
"Sorry doesn't help my heart or my shoulder..."  
"Poor Tai..." Kari thought.  
Tai got up and went in the other room. Kari followed.  
"Um...I think Kari's handling Tai so, let's see if we can contact our Digimon," Izzy said.  
In the other room, Kari watched Tai put his face in his hands and mumble loudly.  
"Will you be ok?"  
"I'll be fine Kari. Go find out about Agumon and the others then come and tell me. Ok?"  
"Sure Tai."  
Kari walked back into the room with the others.  
"So how is he?" TK asked.  
"He's ok, I think."  
"Our Digimon are hiding underground with some of our friends and others." Izzy informed.  
"We were there but we had to come and tell you about the girl," Poromon said.  
"We barely escaped some of the controlled Digimon," Upamon cried into Cody's arms.  
"Calm down, you're ok now."  
Upamon stopped crying.  
"That's right! Thanks Cody"  
"You're welcome," Cody said laughing.  
"We should go back and try to kick her butt!" Davis said pumping a fist in the air.  
Tai walked back in. Joe took a bandage and wrapped Tai's shoulder up.  
"There you go Tai. You should heal soon," Joe assured.  
"Sure, whatever," Tai said putting his bloody shirt back on.  
"Let's go back tomorrow. It's getting late," Sora said.  
"Sure, whatever."  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Izzy," everyone except Tai said.  
"Sure, whatever."  
Everyone left Izzy's house. Sora walked up to Tai and looked at him.  
"I'm sorry Tai. Matt just confessed his love for me first," Sora said.  
"Sure, whatever," Tai repeated for the 4th time.  
Kari looked at Sora then at Tai. She grabbed Tai gently by his good arm and dragged him home. Sora sighed.  
The next morning, they were going back to the Digital World. So, she got up and got ready. Tai was still in his bed, lying there.  
"Why...Why would she want to break my heart....She's supposed to have the Crest of Love....She's supposed to be the Digidestined of Love....But...She just uses others love for her against them....She's evil...."  
"Tai! Quit mumbling crazy stuff and get ready! We have to go to Izzy's house remember?" Kari yelled into his room.  
Tai got up and walked out the room.  
"Maybe I should just be happy that she's happy...What she did wasn't wrong. Perhaps it was really right..." Tai thought.  
He smiled and looked at Kari. She looked at him confused.  
"Are you happy?" Kari asked.  
"Yep. Ready to kick that girl's butt?"  
"You bet!" Gatomon said.  
"Then we have to find Agumon and the rest of our Digimon. Let's go."  
Tai, Kari, and Gatomon left the house and went to Izzy's house. When they got there, everyone else was still there.  
"Now, all we have to do is wait for Mimi," Joe said.  
"Can't she come while we're in the Digital World?" Davis asked.  
"I guess so..." Izzy said, "I'll stay behind to make sure you get home safe."  
"Then let's go. DigiPort OPEN!!!" Yolei yelled.  
The Digidestined were engulfed by blue light and sucked into the computer like many times before. When they got to the Digital World, the trees around them were all burnt.  
"What happened here?" a dark blue haired boy asked.  
"I think that girl set this forest on fire Ken," Yolei said.  
"Like what my partner has done to the place?" a voice asked.  
Coailamon flew down infront of the Digidestined.  
"It's you again!" Veemon said, "this time we're ready for you!" 


	4. Chapter 3: Prisoner

Darkness  
By: Princess Pearly  
Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...I wish I did...But I don't...Oh well  
  
Chapter 3: Prisoner  
  
"Really? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I only came for him," Coailamon said pointing to Tai.  
"What?! You can't take my brother!"   
"And who's going to stop me?"  
"We will!" the Digimon said.  
"Oh please...I may be just a rookie, but I'm way stronger than all of y'all..."  
"Well we'll give it our all!" Cody yelled.  
"I don't have time for this retardedness...."  
Coailamon flew into the air and dived at Tai. He dodged Coailamon in a nic-of-time.  
"Whoa! Hey! Leave me alone you cat-lizard thing!"  
"Vee Headbutt!"  
"Lightining Claw!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Razor Feather!"  
"Diamond Shell!"  
All of the Digimon's attacks just bounced off of her. The dragon-cat like Digimon laughed and once again dived at Tai.  
"HELP!!!" Tai screamed.  
"I'm coming Tai!" a voice said.  
Agumon appeared out of a bush and headbutted Coailamon. It made her get thrown off balance. She fell into the bushes.  
"Agumon! I'm so glad to see you!"  
"Same here. But now isn't the time for a reunion. Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
"I don't have time for this!" Coailamon hissed, "Dark Mist!"  
As soon as the Digidestined and their Digimon inhaled the mist, they passed out. Coailamon roughly picked up Tai by his shirt and flew away with him. The Digidestined woke up and looked around.  
"What happened?" Davis asked.  
"Where's Tai?!" Sora asked.  
"Oh no...That Digimon must have put us to sleep and captured him.." Kari said sadly, "this is all my fault..."  
"No Kari. I'm Tai's Digimon. I was supposed to protect him. It's my fault."  
"Kari, Greymon, it neither one of your fault. We just have to get him back ok?" TK said hugging Kari.  
Kari cried into TK's shoulder. Greymon de-digivolved and sulked by a tree. Meanwhile, Eve was typing on her computer. Coailamon flew in with an unconsious Tai. She threw him down by a wall.  
"How long did he resist?"  
"For awhile. I had to put him and his friends to sleep. But I did no harm to him, like you requested."  
"Good work. Could you please put him in the cage I set for him until he awakes?"  
"Of course Eve."  
Coailamon picked Tai back up and walked out. Few minutes later, Tai woke up in the cage.  
"What's going on?" Tai said groggily.  
"I see you have awaken..." Eve said turning around to face him.  
"You....WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!?!"   
Eve got up and walked over to the cage.  
"I've watched you fight Diaboramon with your Digimon on a computer. But, I would like to see you defeat evil in person."  
"Wha?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Why would I tell you?" Tai asked.  
"Because of my Digimon, Coailamon."  
"That freaky cat-lizard thing is your Digimon? Not a controlled Digimon?"  
Eve reached into the cage, grabbed Tai's collar, and slammed his head against the bars of the car.  
"Never call my partner a freak."  
Tai held his head, which began bleeding, then fainted.  
"I believe you hurt him Eve..." Coailamon said.  
"He shouldn't have called you a freak. He got what he deserved."  
After 50 minutes of unconsiousness, Tai woke once again. This time he was lying on the floor. Eve sat at her computer typing away again. Tai decided to make a break for it. But when he began to run, he was electricuted by an invisible wall. The wild haired boy's screaming made Eve turn around.  
"He's awake again..."  
"I can see that..." Eve said turning off the electric wall.  
He fell to the ground, but not unconsious. Once again, he got up.  
"Why are you doing this to me...." he mumbled weakly.  
"I'm not doing anything to you. You ran into the wall that was built to protect me and Coailamon captured you. All I did was punish you for insulting my Digimon."  
This made Tai think. She didn't do much to him..yet.  
"So what do you want from me?"  
"Well, when I'm not in a good mood, I'll have a little Digidestined to toture..." she sneered.  
Tai flinched and stepped back. Eve just smirked.  
"But for now, what's your name?"  
But Tai said nothing.   
"Should I attack this creature for not obeying?"  
"Nah. Let's go easy on him. After all, it's just a name. If he doesn't tell me, I'll just call him slave..."  
At Izzy's house, Izzy was spinning around on his chair while Mimi sat on his bed filing her nails.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Digital World?" Izzy asked still spinning.  
"I'm sure. I don't want to go and wined up being at the wrong place alone with controlled Digimon."  
Izzy shrugged, still spinning.  
"I guess that's smart. But aren't you worried about Palmon?"  
"Not really. Palmon's a mean-green-butt-kicking-plant-machine! She can pretty much take care of herself."  
The red-headed boy shrugged again.  
"Aren't you worried about Tentomon?" Mimi asked curiously.  
Finally, he stopped spinning.  
"Well..."  
He looked at Mimi who was looking right back at him slightly curious with a mixure of confusion. Izzy laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. I guess I'm alittle worried but like you said, our Digimon can take care of themselves."  
She smiled and turned her attention back to her nails. Izzy looked at the computer and yelled. Mimi jumped up screaming.  
"WHAT?!" Mimi shreiked.  
"One of them are missing! Let's see, pink..yellow..grey..reddish green...orangish blue...magenta...red...blue...OH NO!"  
"WHAT!!??!!" Mimi yelled louder.  
"Mimi's missing!"  
Mimi screamed then slapped Izzy on the head.  
"I'M RIGHT HERE!!"  
"Oh...duh...well...someone's missing..."  
"Tai's missing! You said everyone except Tai!"  
Suddenly, the Digidestined minus Tai, Izzy, and Mimi, came through the computer. 


	5. Chapter 4: Manipulation

Darkness  
By: Princess Pearly  
Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...I wish I did...But I don't...Oh well  
  
Author's Note: I don't know Sora's real birthday or the ages Tai and Kari were when Kari almost died so no reviews telling me it's wrong.  
  
Chapter 4: Manipulation  
  
"Where's Tai?" Izzy asked.  
Kari started to cry.  
"That witch's Digimon captured him," Kari cried.  
TK hugged Kari and let her cry into his shoulder.  
"Well we have to get him back!" Mimi shouted.  
"It's not that easy," Ken said.  
"Of course it is. We go in, beat the heck out of that girl, get Tai, and leave."  
"Believe me Davis it isn't that easy. Do you know where she is?"  
"Uh..."  
"Didn't think so. Evil people tend to capture people and either toture them, manipulate them, or both. I would know."  
This made Kari look up, her face streaked with tears.  
"W..what? Toture? Manipulate? You don't think she would do that do you?"  
Ken looked at Kari and put his head down.  
"I shouldn't have said anything. I..I'm sorry Kari..."  
"It's ok...I shouldn't be a baby..." Kari said wiping the tears off her face.  
"Let's locate her then," Yolei said running to the computer.  
She pushed Izzy out of his chair and sat down.  
"When we get Tai back, I'm saying sorry..." Matt said.  
Everyone looked at Matt then at the computer screen. Tai, on the other hand, was having a worst time than the other Digidestined did. He was chained to a wall in the dungeon.  
"Why is this bastard doing this to me..." Tai thought sadly.  
Eve walked in the dungeon and looked at Tai. She smirked evilly, making chills run down his spine.  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the leader of the Digidestined. The Digidestined who destroyed me..." Eve said in a weird tone of voice.  
"Wha...?"  
"Don't you reconize my voice?"  
Tai was silent and confused. A huge black mist came out of Eve's stomach. She fainted but the mist remained. It slowly formed into Devimon without his legs since he was a mist inside Eve.  
"I possessed this little Digidestined when you were fighting Diaboramon. She was easy to controll since she has the crest and Digiegg of Darkness," Devimon informed.  
"Why me?" Tai asked looking at Eve's limp body.  
"Because you are the leader. Of course, the Patamon and his Digidestined would have been better kill. But, they'll all come for you over time. For now, I'll just controll you..."  
"What?!"  
"Feel the Touch of Evil!!"  
Devimon put his hand on Tai head. Tai screamed with pain as the immense amount of evil coursed through his body. Once again he fainted. The dark Digimon laughed and once again inherted Eve's body. Eve woke up and shook her head. Coailamon was watching from a far.  
"Poor Eve..."  
Eve walked up to Coailamon.  
"Let's go, we have more areas to conquer. That leader Digidestined should wake soon. And when he does, he'll be on our side. Go take his Digivice so he won't change back."  
"Yes Eve..."  
"What's going on?" Tai's spirit said after getting up, "that stupid Devimon must have put me under his control! Com'mon Taichi Kamiya!!! Fight it!"  
He noticed he was outside his body. Tai's body woke up. His eyes were glowing red. Eve walked in and released his shackles.  
"I'm ready for your orders Queen Eve...."   
"WHAT AM I SAYING!!! QUEEN EVE!?!? SHUT UP BODY!! SHUT UUUP!!!" Tai's subconsious cried.  
"Destroy the Digidestined..."   
"Yes Queen..."  
"NOOO!"  
Tai's body walked out the castle. Meanwhile, the others were now in the Digital World as soon as they found Eve's castle's coordinates. Kari sighed heavily. Cody looked at Kari and then at TK who was looking at Kari. Suddenly, Agumon stopped walking. Everyone looked back at him.  
"What's wrong Agumon?" Veemon asked.  
"I smell Tai!"  
"Where!?" Kari asked.  
"He's coming right now!"  
Agumon was right. Tai's body walked down the road they was heading toward. It still held the wounds of what happened at Eve's castle. Tai's spirit floated behind his body.  
"Tai!" Kari and Agumon cried out.  
She ran toward him quickly as everyone else trailed behind. Tai's body slowly took out a sword from behind him.  
"NOOO!! KAARIIII!!! AGUUMOOON!!! EVERYOOONE!!! STOOOOOP!!!" Tai's spirit screamed.  
Kari and Agumon stopped running and everyone stopped behind them.  
"I heard someone say stop..." Kari said.  
"That's not Tai! Look he has a sword!" Agumon said.  
"But I AM Tai..." Tai's body said.  
"When's Sora's birthday?" Matt asked.  
"February 18..."  
"When did I almost die?" Kari asked.  
"When you were 6 and I was 10. Mom slapped me. I told you to play soccer with me..."  
"That's Tai alright..." Agumon said.  
"Kari! Please tell me you can hear me!"   
"Tai?"  
Everyone looked at Kari while still keeping an eye on Tai's sword.   
"Devimon is controlling my body! You have to get his evil out of me Kari!"  
"You guys, Tai's spirit is beside me. I can barely see his outline. Devimon is back and he put his evil in Tai's body. The evil was so strong it kicked Tai out of his body!"  
"Devimon!?" TK asked.  
He looked at Tai's body and was full of rage.  
"TK!! DON'T HURT MY BODY!!" Tai screamed.  
TK punched Tai's body and it fell to the ground. The sword fell out of his body's hand.  
"TK. Violence won't help," Matt said grabbing TK.  
"I'm sorry. Devimon hurt Patamon. I want revenge...."  
"Kari, Devimon possessed that girl's body. We have to get him out of her. For now, use your Digivice before he...uh...me...I...get up!"  
"We have to use...AHH!"  
Before Kari got to finish, Tai's body got up and grabbed Kari's neck. Both TK, Davis, and Tai's spirit got angry.  
"GET OFF MY..uh..YOUR SISTER!!!!"   
"LEAVE KARI ALONE!!!!" TK and Davis screamed.  
"Pepper Breath!!" Agumon fired his attack at Tai's body, knocking it off it's feet.  
"Thanks Agumon! That's going to hurt later..." Tai's spirit said.  
TK began to beat the crap out of Tai's body. Davis was happy Kari was ok.  
"Help me..."  
"Get out your Digivices!" Kari said.  
"Oh yeah. Like we did for Leomon!" Matt said.  
They took out their Digivices or D-3s and pointed it at Tai's body. With a burst of colorful bright light, a dark spirit left Tai's body and his body fell limp on the ground.  
"Alright! Body here I come!" 


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue

Darkness  
By: Princess Pearly  
Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I do own Eevee Hiimitsu Yoru and Coailamon (Co-ay-la-mon) long "o" and "a", Cosimon (Co-see-mon) long "o", and Cryffinmon (Cri-fin-mon) short "i".  
  
Chapter 5: Rescue  
  
Tai's spirit looked at his body and jumped in. Kari was craddling him.  
"Kari...I'm sorry for beating up Tai's body..." TK said.  
"It's alright TK," Kari smiled.  
"OW!" Tai yelped with a start as he woke up.  
"Sorry Tai," TK said.  
"It's ok...I deserved it..."  
"I'm sorry too Tai."  
"Agumon! Don't say sorry. You saved Kari from...uh...me...I appreciate that buddy..."  
"Where did these other burns and wounds come from?" Ken asked.  
"They look pretty bad," Joe said looking at Tai.  
"I agree," Mimi said.  
"Um. That girl did this. It's not her fault though. Devimon is possessing her. Her Digimon just seems to be being loyal."  
"Oh my, poor girl..." Sora said.  
Tai looked at Sora and smiled.  
"I'm sorry Sora."  
"For what?"  
"For being a jerk. If you're happy with Matt, I'm happy for you. As long as you're happy I'm happy. You have my blessings."  
"Thanks man" Matt said giving Tai a brotherly hug.  
"Ouch..."  
"Sorry."  
"Now time for me to go nappy-nap. Bye-bye."  
Tai fell back and went to sleep.  
"Tai?" Agumon asked.  
"He is one weird boy..." Yolei laughed.  
"Let's go home and a way to rescue her," Davis said.  
"No one is rescuing me because I don't need rescuing!"  
They looked up and saw Coailamon.  
"Not again!" Hawkmon said.  
"And the leader is coming with me..."  
"Tai isn't going with you anywhere!" Kari yelled.  
"I see the problem you had Coailamon..."  
Cody woke up Tai.  
"Huh? I want my nappy-nap..."  
"Tai! It's her!" Davis yelled.  
"Oh. Eve. Look, you are being possessed by an evil Digimon named Devimon."  
"Kill him Coailamon!" Eve demanded, glaring at Tai.  
Coailamon advanced on Tai, who only stood his ground.  
"Coailamon....I know you're only being loyal but you have to help us if you want your partner back to normal."  
The Digimon stopped.  
"She isn't normal..is she?" Coailamon asked looking back at Eve.  
"What's taking you so long!?! Kill Him!!"  
"I want to know the regular Eevee Hiimitsu Yoru!" Coailamon cried.  
Eve glared at Coailamon then at Tai. Suddenly, the black mist once again came out of Eve. She fainted as the mist transformed into Devimon. TK glared and growled angrily. Patamon looked at TK then at Devimon and did the same.  
"That's Devimon?" Kari asked.  
"Alright everyone!" Tai announced, "we beat him before and WE CAN DO IT AGAIN!! Digivolve Agumon!"  
"Agumon Digivolve...."  
"No. He stole my partner. I'll deal with him..."  
"Coailamon, he stole my partner a long time ago. I have him back but I have to get my revenge or I'll go crazy!" TK said.  
Coailamon nodded.  
"Alright Patamon, Digivolve!"  
"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"  
"Angemon Digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"  
"Coailamon Digivolve to...Cryffinmon!"  
Cryffinmon looked like a large lion with dragon wings, black fur, and a dragon head. Her tail had a sharp knife at the end.  
"Who's that?" Sora asked Izzy.  
"That's Cryffinmon. It's a virus type Digimon whose Exorcisim Beam could help in this situation. Also her Dark Blade Attack could slice anything clear in half!"  
"Wow." Tai mumbled.  
Tai looked at Eve's limp body as the rest of Devimon was in her stomach. He saw that her face actually looked sweet while she slept.   
'She doesn't look too evil while she's asleep.'  
Devimon frowned. Two Champions weren't good for him.  
'Coailamon was able to Digivolve without her partner being awake. No matter...'  
"MagnaAngemon...I'll let you handle Devimon. I'll get him out of Eve's body."  
"Okay."  
"Exorcism Beam!!" Cryffinmon cried out.  
Devimon moved to the side but was still hit. The attack pushed him out of Eve's body. He stood up and glared at Cryffinmon then at MagnaAngemon. Then he quickly grabbed Tai and TK.  
"I'll just take your leader and this girl with me. Then you can't use your Gate of Destiny without taking them in too! HAHAHAHA!!"  
"TAI! TK!" the others yelled.  
"Agumon warp Digivolve to...WarGreymon!"  
"Gatomon warp Digivolve!!" Kari said angrily.  
'He just took the two of the people I love most. I WONT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!!'  
"Gatomon warp Digivolve to...Magnadramon!"  
'Where's Gabumon? This monster just took my best friend and my brother. I have to do something about this!!'  
"Magna Bomb!"  
"Terra Force!"  
Devimon laughed and put TK and Tai infront of him.  
"NO! STOP THE ATTACKS! STOOOOP!!!" Tai screamed.  
TK closed his eyes and screamed.  
"Dark Blade!!"  
The two attacks were cut in half. Cryffinmon had saved the two Digidestined's lives.  
"Thanks...Cryffinmon..." Tai said.  
"Cryffinmon...use your Dark Blade attack on his arms...." Eve said weakly as she got up.  
Ken walked over to Eve, whose eyes were no longer greyish blue and her hair laid down a bit more, and helped her stand. She looked at Tai and frowned with determination. Criffinmon looked at Eve and smiled.  
"Dark Blade!!!" Cryffinmon growled.  
Devimon's arms were cut off.  
"NOO!!!" 


	7. Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

Darkness  
By: BlackLiGurl  
Digimon  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget  
  
Tai fell into WarGreymon's arms and TK fell onto the soft fur back of Magnadramon.  
"Thanks Magnadramon. Now here's my part. Gate Of Destiny!!!"  
MagnaAngemon drew a circle with the sword on his arm then moved out of the way. The circle became a huge vaccum gate.  
"Terra Force!"  
"Magna Bomb!"  
Both attacks hit Devimon dead on. He was pushed and pulled into the vaccum.  
"Here comes our favorite part...." Mimi said.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Devimon screamed as he was sucked into the vaccum, "curse you D-"  
He never got to finish.  
"That's us! The evil-kicking good guys! THE DIGIDEST-"  
And neither did Davis.  
"Shut up stupid!" Yolei said.  
Everyone laughed and celebrated. Tai walked over to Eve, who was looking at the ground, and everyone followed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine..."  
"Thanks for saving me," Tai said.  
"Same here."  
"It was nothing..."  
Eve looked up at Tai, smiled, then looked at the ground, frowning.  
"If you're worried about us not forgiving you, don't worry about it!" Mimi said.  
"Yeah. Ken was evil and once tried to take over the Digital World," Armadillomon said.  
Cryffinmon, Magnadramon, WarGreymon, and MagnaAngemon De-digivolved to Cosimon, a little black cat with wings, Nyaromon, Koromon, and Tokomon. The little In-training Digimon ran to their respective partners.  
"Are you ok Tai?" Koromon asked.  
"I'm fine buddy...I still want my nappy-nap though!"  
"How about you TK?"  
"I feel better than I did in a while."  
Kari hugged Tai while Matt hugged TK. Then she ran to TK and hugged him. Davis didn't mind because he been knew Kari loved TK.  
"So...you are the real Eevee?" Cosimon asked.  
Cosimon looked into Eve's eyes and tilted her head to the side, confused.  
"Yeah, this is me..." Eve said smiling.  
"Wow, you smiled!"  
Eve laughed. Tai looked at Eve and grinned.  
"You know, you look really pretty when you smile," Tai said.  
This made Eve blush and look at the ground.  
"Thanks...I'm really sorry for hurting you. I've watched you fight Diaboramon with WarGreymon, and I couldn't stop thinking about you since."  
"Really? I'm popular!!" Tai said happily.  
Eve giggled.  
"My name's Eevee Yoru. But my family calls me Eve."  
"Name's Kamiya, Taichi Kamiya. But...everyone calls me Tai."  
"Kamiya? Taichi Kamiya? Is he trying to be James Bond?!" Matt whispered.  
"Let him have his fun. He seems to like her a lot," Sora said happily, "besides, you got me so be happy."  
"So are you joining the Digidestined?" Koromon asked curiously.  
"Yes, that is a good question...Eve I think," Hawkmon said.  
"I need to think for a while. If I were you Tai, I would get those wounds treated before they get infected."  
"Eve has a point Tai," Izzy said, "you've been fighting. Your wounds are open and that means easy to get infected."  
"Hey! I'm the docter Izzy, not you!" Joe whined.  
"I'm allergic to your whining...." Tai yawned.  
The original 7 Digidestined laughed due to fun memories while Kari and the other 4 laughed because it was funny. Eve smiled at her obviously new friends.  
"We've been here for a while and it's getting late, so we should go and come back for the others later," Veemon said.  
"Since when did you care about if we were late getting home or not?" Davis asked.  
"Since...uh...now."  
"Goodnight everyone!" Cosimon said, "thank you for letting me see the true Eve."  
"Goodnight..."  
"Goodnight Eve!" everyone else said in unison.  
Eve walked off confused but happy for the first time in 5 years.  
"How could they forgive me that fast? They did forgive that Ken boy so I guess they don't mind ex-evil friends with them? But what about someone who captured and harmed their leader. I'm sure that Ken didn't do something that terrible..."  
"We'll tell you some stories about our adventures later!! Meet us here tomorrow!! Please!?" Tai yelled to Eve happily, as if he read her mind.  
She stopped looked back at Tai and continued to her former palace.  
"She probably thinks we're only doing this because of pity," Ken said.  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, we did forgive her pretty quick, not saying any of this was her fault."  
"I guess you have a point Ken. But we're meeting here tomorrow so let's get some sleep and worry about that later," Yolei said.  
"Yeah! I get my nappy-nap!" Tai joked.  
Kari hugged Tai's arm laughing.  
"Big bro...you are so crazy...."  
"What? I wanted my nappy-nap for a long time now!"  
"Let's go home now," Cody said.  
"DigiPort Open!" Davis announced.  
In a flash of blue light, the 12 teens and 7 Digimon were sucked into the computer and appeared in Izzy's room. 


	8. DISCONTINUED

THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT IS OLD AND OUT OF DATE.

Not to mention, a lot of my stories were lost since floppy disks do not last six years. My skills have improved tons over the last several years, so I encourage all of you who are interested in these fanfics to stick around read my new ones.

The only reason these stories are being kept (while most were backed up and deleted from this site) is because they are the best of my crappy stories and also seems to have gathered the most fans. I would feel bad taking away a story that a lot of people clearly like. So they are still around but will never be updated. If you review, you are beating a dead horse and I strongly suggest not doing so lest it rise from the dead to destroy you. Please do not ask for updates, rewrites, or anything having to do with these stories. They are done, they are dead, and they are never coming back.

I apologize for the inconvenience, but writing grows up with the writer and both me and my writing have grown past these stories to the point I could never continue them to your liking even if I tried.

Again, I encourage all who were interested to read my new fanfics! Thank you.


End file.
